


Apologies

by Shadow_fxckers



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Degrading Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, chie and yukiko appear like once, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_fxckers/pseuds/Shadow_fxckers
Summary: Yosuke feels bad for dragging Yu into the crossdressing contest, so he decides to make it up to him.One joke leads to...well.Something special.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 45





	Apologies

Yu lets out a deep sigh as he walks into the classroom, fingers tugging at the waistband of his skirt. The crossdressing pageant wasn't a total disaster, even though he lost to  _ Teddie _ of all people. 

_ Not to mention the way Yosuke looked in a skirt and tights.  _

As soon as Yu seems to think of Yosuke in the outfit, Yosuke comes rushing in, going straight for the mirror as he just stares at himself. He stares at himself for a long while, before he sighs.

“I look awful in this makeup.” He laughs at himself softly. Yosuke waits for a second, before looking at Yu with a small apologetic smile. 

"Sorry for uh..getting you dragged into this, man." He groans, flicking the small hair near his ear and sighing again.

Yu snickers. "You look good. Shame the audience didn't like you more." He smirks a little, tilting his head. "And don't worry about it, it was kinda fun, even if I lost." 

Yosuke’s face flusters up slightly, pulling the skirt down slightly in an attempt to cover his legs. “L-look good? Don’t-” Yosuke fidgets. “D-don’t try and compliment me on how I look when I look like  _ this _ !-” 

Yosuke stops for a second, before he sighs. "Still, I feel like.." Yosuke looks away. "Like- I owe you an apology of some sort? Ya know, because I still technically put you through this.."

"Pfft." Yu rolls his eyes and leans against a desk, folding his arms over his chest. "You don't owe me anything. Don't worry about it." 

Yosuke makes an almost pleading face. “Oh come on, partner! I- I just want to apologize for putting you through all this!” The smaller one sighs. “Look, I’ll- I’ll do anything..”

"You can suck my dick then." 

Yu says it plainly, but there's a mischievous glint in his eye. He sticks out his tongue in a joking manner, not expecting Yosuke to take him seriously. Yosuke almost makes a squeak like noise, staring at Yu, wide eyes and red face. “Y..you can't be serious-”

Yu rolls his eyes again, standing up from the desk. "What, don't you know it's what I've  _ always _ wanted?" He snorts at the end.  _ God he can't even take himself seriously. _

Yosuke keeps looking at Yu's face for a bit, back down to Yu's skirt, and then back up at Yu's face, making an almost embarrassed like face.

_..it's..it's just for a friend, his  _ **_best friend_ ** _..s..so.. _

"...fine."

"Hmm?" 

It hits Yu what Yosuke says a moment later, and the silver haired transfer student slips and falls onto the desk behind him. "W-wait, no I wasn't serious…"

Yosuke's embarrassed look only gets worse, looking away as he almost pins Yu on the desk with one hand. With a small grumble in his throat, he looks at Yu again. He stares for a bit again, before getting on his knees, an almost determined look on his face as he lifts Yu's skirt up and stares at Yu's boxers as his face gets more and more red.

_ It’s only for a friend, nothing more, nothing less, it’s.. _

_...Holyfuckhe _ **_looks_ ** _ huge- _

"I don't back..back down for a-anything, you know..know this." Yosuke mutters. Yu feels his face heat up, his arms narrowly catching him as Yosuke throws him onto the desk. 

"Y-Yosuke! I was j-just joking, I-" Seeing Yosuke blush as he slips under Yu's skirt makes the leader yelp, his own face blooming with blush. 

Yosuke ignores Yu’s pleas as he places his hand on the brim of Yu's boxers, his fingers slipping into the taller ones boxers. Yosuke’s own body freezes for a second. 

_ He's..really about to do this, he.. _

Yosuke shakes his head slightly, taking a deep breath as he keeps Yu's skirt pushes up with one hand and slides off his boxers with the other hand- 

_..oh. He is huge- _

**_..fuck-_ **

Yu doesn't know what to do with his hands at first, but eventually grabs his skirt and balls the fabric in his fist. He already feels breathless, and Yosuke's barely touched him yet. 

"Partner, you can stop at any time, you don't have to do this-" 

Yosuke looks up at Yu after Yu grabs the skirt, and Yu can see that his face red as it can be, even through the makeup. Yosuke looks back down at Yu's dick, before gulping slightly.

"It's fine- I..even if I wanted to back down, it's..kinda too late to, don't ya think?" Yosuke says as he gently pokes at Yu’s dick for a second, tilting his head slightly.

..That and he never backs down from anything, but-

....he needs to help Yu. He's already.. _ hard _ , because of him technically so..

He's just helping a friend and apologizing for putting him through all this! That’s..all that this is.

_...Right? _

Yu can't even deny that he's turned on by this, the sight of Yosuke Hanamura, his best friend, his  _ partner _ , on his knees, for  _ him _ , makes his dick throb. He bites his lip before a small whimper leaves him. "Do it then." 

Yosuke’s body seems to twitch at the slight forcefulness in Yu’s voice.  _ It’s..now or never. _

Yosuke grabs Yu’s dick gently, stroking it softly as he bites the inside of his lips.

_ H..how the hell is he going to fit him i-in his mouth? T..this is.. _

Yu pants softly, gray eyes narrowing at Yosuke. "I don't have all day you know." There's a slight growl in his voice, as if a different side of Yu is being exposed. Yosuke can feel himself getting stared down, and he gulps slightly, moving his hand faster as he thinks to himself.

_ ‘Ok Hanamura, just..do what those girls do in those magazines you have! Just..copy the way they are sucking..sucking dick, and- gah I'm not a girl!! This is just- Fuck just do this already and get it over with!’ _

Yosuke shakes his head softly, a small noise coming out of him, before he puts his lips near Yu's dick, breathing on it for a few seconds, before slowly licking him from the base of his dick to the top. Yu shudders at feeling Yosuke's breath, but it's Yosuke's tongue that pulls a moan from him. 

_ Holy shit this is even better than he imagined it would be. _ Yu pants out a soft moan, fingers tightening on the skirt. 

It takes a second, but Yosuke finally sticks the head of Yu’s dick in his mouth, closing his eyes softly as he does.

_...Why the hell is he not already gagging at this? He..he isn't gay!- This is just-  _

_ To help a friend! Yea! This is..just repayment for the stupid thing that he made them both do..! _

_...Why Does He Taste So Good?- _

Yu breathes out a moan at the feel of Yosuke's mouth on him. He tries one last time to tell Yosuke he can back out, that he didn't actually mean it. "Yosuke, p-partner, you really don't have to…." Yosuke seems to hesitate, before he pulls off of Yu just for a second, still running his hands over Yu’s dick.

“Still need to help you get rid of this.. _ ”problem” _ , no?” Yosuke closes his eyes again. “Besides, like I said partner..I..I don’t back down from anything.” That’s when Yosuke continues what he was doing, putting Yu back in his mouth and giving it a small suck.

"Hah!" Yu slings his head back, another moan rippling from him.  _ It's so good, it feels so good to be in Yosuke's mouth… _ He feels like he can't breathe from the pleasure, but he's nowhere close to being done. 

Yosuke hums softly around Yu, pulling back the small amount of hair that's in a ponytail a bit, going farther down on Yu. He makes another sound, a small amount of saliva escaping his mouth as he tries to fit more of Yu in. Yu groans in pleasure, but even though his own foggy brain he can hear the sound of footsteps just outside the door. 

_ "Shit."  _ In a flash, Yu throws his skirt over Yosuke, standing a bit to look less conspicuous. When Chie and Yukiko walk in he feels his heart fall.  _ Please, don't look down! _

"Oh, Narukami! Have you seen Yosuke?" 

"N-no, I think he went to the locker rooms after the pageant." He chews on the inside of his lip, hoping they couldn't see through his lie. 

Yosuke has to end up gripping onto Yu’s thighs, and Yu has to hold in the groan and the sudden urge to thrust in his partners mouth.  _ Shit shit shit- _

“Locker room? Why would he be in-” Chie tilts her head, before shaking her head. “Whatever, I guess. Can you just give him back his headphones when you go in the locker room again?”

“Yea- Y-yea I think I-”

He feels a harsh suck, and he has to bite the inside of his lips  _ hard _ to retain the moan that desperately wants to come out. His hand flinches, but he manages to grab the headphones anyway. "Thanks." His voice is tight and controlled, and he feels a spark of dominance in him. 

When the girls leave, Yu whips the skirt off Yosuke, slides his fingers into his partner's hair, and yanks him off his dick. "Do you have any idea how close they came to knowing?" He can't keep the growl out of his voice. "We could have gotten caught."

Yosuke ends up just staring at him with wide eyes, a small amount of drool the only thing still connecting him and Yu together as he pants, keeping his tongue stuck out as he does. “W-w-well..” Yosuke tries to talk, but the slight tug on his hair makes him whimper.  _ In pain? In pleasure? He doesn’t know. _

“I-I thought it m-might make you f-feel good, so I..” Yosuke makes an innocent face. “Y-you liked it, no? S-so..” Yu narrows his eyes, pulling Yosuke's face back a bit more. His voice takes on a different tone, something dangerous and commanding.

"It  _ did _ make me feel good, but it was naughty, dear  _ puppy. _ So you best keep going and prove you can be good." 

Yosuke almost seems to melt in Yu’s hand as he speaks.  _ W..what the hell was.. _

Yosuke gulps slightly, looking at Yu for a bit longer, before going back close to Yu’s dick, opening his mouth wide and sticking most of what he already put in his mouth already, even going just a tiny bit farther. 

Yu responds with a moan, but he keeps talking as he does. "That's right, keep sucking my dick like the whore you are. Are you sure you're really doing this as an apology? You suck me off too much like a slut to make me think you didn't just want to."

Yosuke seems to stop what he's doing as his eyes shoot open again, a confused moan escaping the music lovers lips as he crosses his legs to cover the small, growing indent that is in his skirt.

_ W..w..what..what the hell was  _ **_t-that??_ ** _ W..why did those words make him…make him react like  _ **_this?-_ **

Yu smirks as he looks at Yosuke. "What, did those words really make you hard?" He pulls Yosuke's hair a bit. "Keep sucking, slut. I'm not close yet." 

Yosuke's legs seem to shake more as Yu keeps talking, trying his best to pull away from Yu to try and talk, but the hand in his hair prevents him to pull away. 

_ Fuck- _

All he can do is try his best to shake his head as he glares up at Yu with a question in his eyes, a small whimper like moan managing to escape his lips as his own shaking legs brush past his own dick. 

_'I-I..w-what?! W-why the hell would I like b-being called_ **_those words_** _of all things?!'_

Yu can't help but thrust into Yosuke's mouth, more dirty talk spilling from him. "God your throat is so tight Yosuke, it feels so fucking good. Keep going, I need to feel you, god it's so good-"

Yosuke tries to keep his hands on Yu’s thighs for support, but he just ends up clawing at the floor when Yu starts to thrust. He makes a soft sound, before he pushes himself to take more than half of Yu in his mouth, closing his eyes again as some tears fall down his face.

_ Oh.. _ **_god._ **

The way that’s Yu’s talking, the way that he’s thrusting-

_ Why the hell does it feel so good?!- _

He barely even realizes that one of his hands shift from being on the floor to being on his dick until he feels himself stroke his dick, and a loud mewl like moan escapes his lips despite the dick in his mouth.

_ "Don't you dare touch yourself." _ Yu hisses through his teeth, growling at Yosuke. "I want to be the one to mess you up, slut." He feels his body clench, a frantic need to release rising within him. He thrusts once, twice, before coming down Yosuke's throat, gripping Yosuke’s hair tightly as he lets out a groan in pleasure. 

Yosuke eyes shoot open as Yu comes, shutting them tightly again as he tries his best to swallow it all, his hands ending up pressed against the floor as he tries not to cough.

_..W-why the hell does it taste_ **_good?-_**

_ T-this shouldn't- Fuck- _

When Yu finally lets go of his hair, Yosuke pulls back from his dick. He's trying his best to swallow the remaining cum that’s in his mouth, making small coughs sometimes as he tries to swallow too fast. He covers his mouth slightly, trying not to let it fall out of his mouth, almost afraid of how Yu might react if he does.

After a bit, Yosuke finally swallows the last bit of cum. He's panting, panting hard and panting a  _ lot. _ It takes a bit, but he looks up at Yu with a glare, the little eyeliner that he had on is now running down his face as a result of a few tears escaping his eyes. "W..w..what..what the hell w-was t..tha-”

In a flash of gray, Yu pins Yosuke to the floor and flips his skirt up. He licks his lips in anticipation, salivating a bit. "My turn." Yosuke’s eyes widen suddenly, a yelp escaping his lips and his hand going to where Yu’s hand is holding up his skirt.

“W-w-wait a minute!- T-that’s!- W-what are you d-doing?!- Y-Yu!-” Despite Yosuke's protests, Yu slips his dick from his boxers as drool falls from his mouth. He knows he needs to slow down and get a grip, but even as he tells himself that he can't bring himself to stop. 

_ He's hungry. _

Yu's hands hold Yosuke's dick in place as he slides his tongue up it, a soft moan coming from him at the taste. Yosuke ends up gripping his skirt up tightly just as Yu was moments before. He stares into Yu’s eyes, his face completely red as a whimper like moan escapes his lips. “Y..Y..Yu- Y-you don’t- h-ha!-”

A purr leaves Yu as he takes all of Yosuke's dick into his mouth at once, swallowing around him. His silver eyes are glazed over with lust, watching Yosuke's bright red face as he swallows again. 

Yosuke closes his eyes tightly, moaning more and more as drool starts to leak out of his mouth. He ends up letting go of his skirt, choosing to instead hide his face in his arms and try to muffle the whine like moans he’s making.

_ "P..p..partner- I-I- hgm!-" _

Despite the lustful haze in Yu's eyes, the silver is piercing, telling Yosuke to come. Yu slides his tongue over Yosuke's dick before giving a hard few sucks. He can't stop now. 

_ He's starving. _

Yosuke squeaks in embarrassment, trying to thrust his hips up into Yu’s mouth more and despite noises finally leaves his lips.

“Y-Yu- I-I’m- F-f-fuckfuckfuck _ F-FUCK!-” _

He somehow manages to thrust his hips up just a tiny bit, a loud moan escaping his lips as he comes down the leader’s throat. 

Yu swallows and pops off Yosuke, licking his lips to keep all the cum in his mouth. He's panting, but he still doesn't feel satisfied. He looks at Yosuke, a blush creeping into his cheeks more.  _ Why the hell can't he calm down? _

Yosuke’s legs are shaking in the afterglow, panting heavily while hiding behind his arms. He slowly and shakefuly removes his arms from his face after a while, looking at Yu with blown up eyes with lust still in them and tears running down them, and a bright red face. 

_ T..that felt.. _

“P..p..partner..I..”

"You look like you need  _ more. _ "

Yu pins Yosuke down roughly, tilting his face up and kissing him. He hums into Yosuke's mouth before pulling away. "Mmm. Strawberry chapstick and dick. Delicious." 

Yosuke’s face somehow heats up more as Yu pins him down, and he opens his mouth to say something before a shocked noise escapes his lips as Yu kisses him. His eyes seem to hazy as he does, slightly leaning into Yu’s hand that’s on his chin as a tiny moan escaping his lips.  _ Why..why did that feel  _ **_good-_ **

"H..h..haa.."

Yu kisses Yosuke again, this time biting at his lips and sticking his tongue between them. He moans softly before pulling away again. "Tell me….did you not say no because you wanted me to fuck you like the slut you are?" 

Yosuke claws at the floor slightly, trying to look away from Yu with a whimper.

“I..I’m..I-I’m not a-a- I-I can’t be a-”

"I want to completely destroy you and devour you, my sweet little strawberry pastry. I want to overwhelm you and claim you, making you completely mine." 

Yosuke head instantly shoots over to look at Yu again, his hands clawing at the floor more as he whimpers softly.

“Y..you want t-to..I..I’m your..y..you want t..to make me  _ yours..?” _ Yosuke shakes his head. "W-wait, why the h-hell do you keep calling me a s-slut when I'm not a-"

_ I'm not a girl! I'm a guy!! I can't be a- w-why do you keep calling me a slut?! _

Yu’s fingers slide down Yosuke’s ass, slowly pushing inside him and curling. He purrs as he leans over Yosuke, pushing and pulling his fingers and spreading them. “Mmm, but you sound like one.”

Yosuke eye’s end up widening, his arms going around Yu’s neck and clawing at his shirt as he lets out a low moan. He glares up at Yu, trying to say something as a rebuttal to that, but he ends up closing his eyes as Yu pushes his fingers in deeper. “H-haa…”

Yu pulls his fingers from Yosuke, leaning in and kissing him. Some sane part of his brain lights up with the realization that this should have stopped  _ before _ Yosuke sucked him off, and that he shouldn’t have even joked about that.

_ But was he really joking? _

He pauses and pulls away, his heart crawling in his throat as he waits for Yosuke to say something,  _ anything. _

Yosuke opens his eyes weakly, a confused noise escaping his lips as he’s suddenly pulled away from the hazy pleasure he was in. Blinking in confusion, he looks up at Yu with a soft whine. The makeup that was on his eyes almost completely gone from the small tears rolling down his face, and his freckles popping out more where the tears ended up rolling down his face. 

...what is he doing..?

He can't even think straight anymore. He shouldn't be doing this, not with his best friend, not with  _ Yu, not with a  _ **_GUY._ **

_...but his body.. _

_ “P..p..partnerr..?” _ He asks in a slightly slurred voice, tilting his head slightly as he asks.

“Please…” Yu leans in close, brushing their lips together. There’s a weight in his chest as he asks again. “Please partner…. _ tell me you actually like this and aren’t just pitying me… _ ” 

Yosuke’s eyes seem unfocused and hazy, but he somehow stares at Yu while the grip around his neck tightens. "..I..I've.." Yosuke whimpers slightly.

_ He shouldn't admit this, he should be quiet, he shouldn't say something stupid, he shouldn’t try and  _ **_do_ ** _ something stupid..  _

_...but Yu wants the truth..so.. _

"I..I've b..been wanting t..to do that t-to you e..ever since..p..probably R..Rise's dungeon..?" he admits, the usual, slight lying tone in his voice..gone.

"I..I feel amazing, I..I want you, p-partner, I.." Yosuke's face keeps getting redder and redder, looking back up at Yu again after a bit. Yu’s breath stutters. 

“A-are you serious?” His throat tightens, tears starting to form in his eyes. He makes a strange sound, somewhere between a choke and a sob. “E-ever since Rise...hah….” He gives a sniff before diving back in, crashing his lips into Yosuke’s.

Yosuke takes a bit to kiss back as if he's in shock almost, but he quickly kisses Yu back, closing his eyes and letting himself gently get pushed onto the floor by Yu. He rocks his hips up softly, pulling Yu down more and moaning slightly.

“I’ve been in love with you ever since I saw you fall in that trash can.” Yu pants a bit, tears slowly dripping down his face.  _ He’s never felt so happy before. _

Yosuke makes a surprised noise, his face heating up as he stares up at Yu, his grip around his neck loosening a bit. “E..e..ever since  _ April..?” _ He questions as his voice cracks at the end.  _ T..that  _ **_long?_ **

Yu nods, his hand moving back down and cupping Yosuke’s ass slowly. “Come to think of it, the first thing I saw of you was your ass.” As soon as he says it, Yu gives it a firm squeeze. 

Yosuke makes a small yelp, his face heating up more as he stares at Yu. “H-hey! T..t-that’s-!” He starts trying to rebuttal him, but he feels his hips get lifted just a small amount and he shuts up. 

_ `T..this is really happening... _ **_oh fuck this is actually happening-`_ **

Yu takes this opportunity to place himself between Yosuke’s legs, his hands sinking into his thighs. He lines his dick up, pressing slowly into Yosuke with a moan.  _ Oh...oh this feels so good… _

Yosuke covers his mouth with one hand, the other going to claw at the floor as a loud moan escapes his lips as his eyes go wide. ‘ _ Huge huge- f-fuck he’s so huge!-’ _

Yu moans as he pushes into Yosuke more, leaning down and kissing his partner’s neck.  _ “Oh partner, you feel so good...so so good!” _ He bites the soft, sweet skin, panting when his hips are pressed up against Yosuke’s thighs. 

Yosuke slowly removes his hand from his face, panting loudly in pleasure as Yu is in him fully. “P..P-Partner..” He moans out softly, closing his eyes as his arms go around Yu’s neck again.  _ “S..s..so big..” _

Yu trails his fingers down to Yosuke’s stomach, feeling the bulge there. “God look at that...you look amazing partner.”

Yosuke’s face and shoulders turn bright red, looking down his stomach and squeaking. “W..w..w-wha- h-h-how- I- m-mm!~” He gasps out, shutting his eyes again to moan.

“You take my dick just like a slut would.” To emphasize this, Yu rolls his hips slowly into Yosuke, watching the bulge move. Yosuke’s eyes open right back up as Yu says that, unwrapping one of his arms that’s around Yu’s neck to cover his mouth as he lets out a loud moan. 

“P-p-partner- F-fuck!!-”

Yu thrusts slowly again, moaning alongside Yosuke. “Hahh...and the way that skirt bounces…” Yu thrusts harder, this time finding a rhythm so he can watch Yosuke’s skirt bounce over his dick. “You’re an absolute whore for me.”

Yosuke looks up at Yu, his eyes trying his best to focus as his body reacts to the names by twitching and sending a whole shiver down his spine. “P-partner, I-I- mm!!-” He closes his eyes for a quick second, before looking up at Yu again.

“I..I-I’m..I-I’m n-not a-a-  _ I’-I’m not a-a slut or w-whore, p-partner- m-mm!!” _

“Oh?” Yu thrusts harder this time, moans spilling out between his words. “S-so, a whore wouldn’t suck his best friend’s dick as payback?” He sets up his steady rhythm, the skirt bouncing from the movement. “And a slut wouldn’t moan so lewdly when his partner fucks him into the floor right?”

“I-I-I-”   
  
Yosuke’s whole body seems to shut down when Yu says that, his eyes hazy, trying his best to breath, but all he ends up escaping his mouth is a loud moan. He just ends up wrapping his arm back around Yu, squealing in pleasure as his skirt brushes past his dick again.

Yu can barely comprehend what’s going on around him as he starts to pound into Yosuke. The partners are unable to stop their moans as they fuck in the classroom floor, months of unspent and pent up feelings pouring into one another. Yu is unbelievably talkative during sex, purring out both praise and dirty talk at the same time. 

_ “Oh god, it’s so good Yosuke, you’re such a good slut for me! It’s like your body was made for me to just fuck and use, the good cocksleeve you are. I never want to stop, you feel too good, fuck!” _

And Yosuke, as it turns out,  _ likes both. _

_ "I-I'm only a slut and a whore for my b-best friend, H-he's the only one w-who ever m-made me feel like this, t-the only one who I want to u-use me like the f-fucktoy and cocksleeve i-i am- t-t-that's all I am thats all I am that's all I a-aMM!~" _

Yu makes a choked sound when he sees Yosuke come, a desperation rising within him as he furiously pounds into Yosuke in an effort to finish. His partner doesn’t seem to have even noticed that he had released, still moaning and screaming out nonsense as Yu speeds up. Yu finally comes with a deep, savage moan, leaning into Yosuke as deep as he can. 

Yosuke seems to almost space out when he feels Yu come in him, and only seems to notice that he has passed out when Yu nudges him awake. He glances over at the taller one, seeing him holding a bottle of water while tossing a dirty towel to the side. Shakefuly, Yosuke grabs the water bottle, making a soft noise as a thank you as he starts to drink down the whole thing. Yu sits next to Yosuke, making sure he hydrates himself, before chuckling. 

“Well that was something, wasn’t it?”

Yosuke blinks softly, putting down the now empty water bottle and tilting his head. “..Y..yea I..I-I guess it was..?” He winces at the harsh tone of his voice, shaking his head before looking at Yu straight in his eyes.

Yu reaches over and wraps his arm around Yosuke's shoulders, then shivers. "Gross. We're sticky…." 

Yosuke looks down, making a face.  _ Oh. _ “Mmm...and who’s fault is that, Partner?”

"Yours for taking me seriously." Yu sticks his tongue out playfully, but there's a tiredness in his eyes. Yosuke’s face  _ heats _ up as Yu says that, slapping Yu’s arm slightly with a squeal. 

“T-t-that..! Y-y-you!!-” He groans, covering his growing red face with a groan. 

Yu snorts and leans on Yosuke more. "I said I was joking, and  _ who _ sucked my dick anyway?"

“And who didn’t stop me or push me off when I  _ did?” _

"....ok so it's both of our faults." 

Yosuke gives him a slight smack against the head, rolling his eyes as his face slowly calms down. “That’s not how it works, you fucking horn-dog!”

Yu laughs and ducks away. "Seriously though, we're gross, and I don't feel like walking through Inaba in a crumpled skirt with cum stains." 

Yosuke looks around for a second. “...you think anyone will see us if we go to the lockers to shower?”

"If anyone asks, I'll simply say your poor dignity is in tatters and you need a good shower to feel better." Yu moves away before Yosuke can hit him again. "Wait no I'm kidding!" 

Yosuke makes a slightly agitated face, before sighing weakly. “You better hope Chie or Yukiko sees us..” He glares at Yu again. “And I..need, a bit of help, uh..getting there..”

Yu looks down at the crumpled heap of a partner, then carefully picks him up. "Oh come on, I didn't fuck you that hard." 

“I don’t think I can even feel my legs, Partner.”

"Wuss." Yu helps lead Yosuke to the showers, snickering the entire way as Yosuke pouts and hits him on the chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> oof uh   
> its a little long ngl  
> but dont worry that sweet aftercare is coming


End file.
